The access gateway allows particularly equipment or devices located on a customer site to access a wide area communication network WAN (for “wide area network”), such as the Internet network. These devices are also called CPEs, for “customer premises equipment”. For a local area network, they are particularly the access gateway, a TV decoder “set-top box” and a mobile terminal. Within the context of a home automation network, they are also household appliances, alarm systems and sensors.
In order to guarantee quality services, it is preferable for an operator of the wide area communication network to be able to manage such devices remotely.
Remote management of the devices particularly requires:                detection and knowledge of the devices that are present in the local area network, for example their serial numbers, their hardware and software versions;        supervision of these devices, for example by obtaining supervision information and performance indicators.        
Remote management of the devices of a local area network is reliant on a technical report drafted by the Broadband Forum, TR-069 “CPE WAN Management Protocol”. This technical report defines a CWMP protocol, allowing communication between a piece of administrative equipment, called remote auto-configuration equipment ACS (for “auto-configuration server”), and a device of the local area network. The CWMP protocol defines a mechanism that allows, in particular, secure auto-configuration of the equipment of the local area network and other functions for managing these devices.
It is particularly possible for the operator of the network to make remote interventions, such as:                updating the software or the firmware of a device when the software version or the firmware needs to move on;        making a diagnosis when a device has a malfunction;        dynamically installing and configuring new services;        monitoring the state and the performance of a device.        
The CWMP protocol is reliant on the Internet protocol, more precisely on TCP/IP (for “transmission control protocol”). The data allowing remote management of the devices of the network, for example data for assisting in diagnosis, are transmitted by each device to the administrative equipment by means of the CWMP protocol. When access to the wide area communication network WAN is no longer possible via the access gateway, it is then impossible to make contact with the administrative equipment in order to transmit data for assisting in diagnosis to it.
Consequently, it is impossible for a customer support advisor of the operator to automatically retrieve the data for assisting in diagnosis when the access gateway no longer allows access to the wide area communication network. The advisor therefore has to question the customer orally in order to be able to establish a technical diagnosis, making this work difficult and not very reliable.